


“无题”设定集

by Fanny1995214



Series: 架空历史习作存档 [3]
Category: Not a FanFic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Memories are erased in history like tears in rain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny1995214/pseuds/Fanny1995214
Summary: 关于东齐官制的解释。另外附上主角的履历表。





	1. 作者序--关于这个故事

如果我说写这个故事的初衷是对爱情和婚姻的思考，一定会被打的。  
那么我还是说，这个故事是受到了《琅琊榜》的启发吧。  
但是我写权谋、写争斗，核心要旨不是写人与人之间的倾轧。我想通过这个故事，尤其是通过这个故事中的诸多对话，表达我个人的一些看法。  
其实我的这些愚见，大抵都能用一句话来表达。  
第一句是“从整体上看，两国互市是各取所长”。这是我从经济学教科书里学到的，大致意思就是，各国之间开放贸易，是鼓励各国生产相对成本最低的商品，对整体发展有利，而为了所谓的保护本国利益而提高贸易壁垒，则是损人不利己的行为。  
第二句是“有时候，一个人的真性情，一件事便能测得出来”。这句话在故事里表面上指的是，兵部尚书吕绍楠到底是怎样的人，用他是否向吴王妥协、发令调兵就能测得出来，同时也是双关，暗指吴王令璋的品性，从他杀害功臣秦灼一事，就能看得清楚。我想说的是，这个世界上有些东西是为人的底线，一旦越过，无论只做一次还是做了很多次，行事之人的本性都已昭然若揭，不能用“他还只是个孩子”“他是初犯下不为例”“他是为了xxx好”等等借口轻飘飘揭过。  
第三句是“所谓大义，若是全然罔顾个人生死存亡，便只余一纸空谈。如果为了大局安稳，就能轻易抹杀一个人的性命，那也就能抹杀天下人的性命，如此一来，道义何存，公理又何存？”我个人是不认同“牺牲小我成全大我”的价值观体系的，因为这种为保全多数人利益而牺牲少数人的逻辑，很可能（实际上也常常）为暴政和压迫大开方便之门。我认同的是诺齐克的观点：“我们之中任何一个人的生命之道德分量都不能为了获得更大的整体社会利益而被别人所压倒。为了其他人而牺牲我们之中一些人，这种做法的正当性是无法得到证明的。存在着不同的个人，他们拥有个别的生命，所以任何人都不可以为了他人而被牺牲，这是一个根本的理念。”

好了，接下来回到爱情和婚姻的问题。  
我不是个乐观到认为爱满人间、婚姻无比浪漫的人。  
说实话，我并不理解爱情这个概念。我曾问大学时的哲学教授，古希腊哲人的“友爱”与“爱”到底有什么差别，他给我的回答是，后者比前者多出了Eros，也就是情欲。可是难道说，假如你想睡自己的挚友，就说明你爱上他/她了吗？又假如你与一个人心意相通、灵魂契合，但是你对他/她并没有肉体上的渴求，那么你感受到的就一定不是爱吗？  
另外还有婚姻。我认为婚姻在人类历史上，首先可能是个经济学现象，其次再是伦理学、法学现象，但唯独不该被浪漫化（就像我们现代人做的那样）。在早期社会中，婚姻实质上是女性生育资源的分配/交易，再后来，当某些家族拥有需要继承的财产和权力时，女性的纯洁/贞节就变得非常重要，以保证其生出的孩子的确是该家族的后代，能够顺理成章地继承家业。即便在现代社会中，婚姻中的利益考虑和交易本质仍然随处可见，尽管婚姻也是许多相爱之人（或自以为相爱之人）的最终归宿。  
我在这个故事中，通过公主的三段婚姻，表达了我对婚姻之意义的思考（以及困惑）。公主和宇文灏的婚姻，其本质是政治联盟；公主和秦灼的婚姻，其本质是利益交换；公主和赵文澄的婚姻，其本质是诞育后代以继承皇位。这三段婚姻中，没有任何一段的基础是婚姻双方两情相悦，甚至其中没有任何一次，作为女方的公主在婚前考虑过自己是否喜欢未来的丈夫，因为她的意愿在大局的需要下是完全可以被忽略的。事实上，从人类社会伊始，这种与个人意愿无关的婚姻才是常态。  
至于爱情······我必须承认，我甚至不确定这个故事里的任何一个主角真的体会过爱。人类的感情何其复杂，而“爱”的含义可以极其狭窄，也可以十分模糊。豆蔻年华时的初心悸动，是爱吗？与某个人志向一致、勠力同心，是爱吗？和一个人并肩奋斗、相濡以沫，是爱吗？我可以描写得遇知音的快意，可以描写突如其来的心动，可以描写求之不得的纠结，还可以描写妒忌、愤恨、占有欲，但我真的不知道怎么刻画爱情。也许唯一一个爱着某人的主角就是赵文澄，可是他对公主的爱仍然排在他的原则和理想之后，他要首先确保帝国的前途不会毁于一个不适合的继承者之手，然后才用他自己的方式去追求心上人。

最后说说故事的主角们。  
我不愿意用善恶好坏去定义角色，所以写故事的时候也尽力避免。当然，以我的拙劣水平，肯定是失败了。  
我认为整个故事里最“好”的人应该是秦灼。他不仅有才华、有能力、有远见、有决断，还是个以家国天下为重、大公无私的大丈夫。他身居高位，心心念念的却是黎民之苦，他对政治斗争看得透彻，边境生变时还是义无反顾地披甲上阵。他表面上冷酷又毒舌，实际上是刀子嘴豆腐心，他的宽厚和温柔都是大气磅礴的，而非拘于小节。（更何况他死了。没人能比得上死人。【划掉】）但是他也是霸道的、咄咄逼人的、精于算计的、为达目的不择手段的。而且他算不上一个好丈夫、好父亲。  
至于戏份最多的“男主”赵文澄，他甚至不应该算作是一个好人，至少不是个绝对的好人。他有自己坚信的一套原则，也为了自己的原则不惜豁出性命（贪腐案保存证据、吴王之乱以兵部尚书令首告），但他也是个八面玲珑、逢场作戏、见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的人。按照很多小说的套路，男主要么为了女主不顾一切，要么为爱放手，可是赵文澄不属于两者中的任何一类——他从头至尾都没有真的放弃过自己的报国之志，无论是扳倒吴王还是扶助公主都是从大局出发而不是为了私情；但是当他发现自己有足够的权力和地位去得到自己想要的女人时，他还是把握机会去争取了，尽管他明知心上人根本不爱自己。他是个很清楚自己要什么的人，而且他不拒绝阴谋诡计、谎言欺骗、威逼利诱。从某种程度上讲，他确实如他自己所言，是个自私的人。  
故事中的“反派”头头，吴王令璋，其实也不是个坏人，或者说，他不是传统意义上的十恶不赦之人。他的立场和决定，事实上是可以同情，甚至可以理解的。他站在一个距离绝对权力仅剩一步之遥的位置上，就像故事里写的那样，他是“只能进，不能退”，如果保不住自己的权势和地位，下场真的不堪设想。从他的角度来看，争权夺利也是不得已而为之，因为他手里攥着的东西太诱人了，他可以失去的也实在太多了。另外，他的错失也不能全怪在他自己身上。他不是个愚蠢的人，也不是没有能力，更不是不懂明君礼贤下士那一套，但是在生杀大权皆握于一人之手的体制下，攀附权贵的奸佞之徒势必会向皇位继承人靠拢，以求谋得将来的政治前途，而这类人的眼界、胸襟、格局，必定不能与真正的国士相提并论。吴王自取灭亡，归根结底，既是因为他主次不分、视党争高于国家利益，也是因为独裁集权体制不可避免的弊端。  
那女主令臻呢？我没有把她列为故事里最“好”的那个人，甚至，我认为她本质上就不是个好人。至少至少，她不符合我们一贯的对“好女人”的认知——她是抑郁悲观的、现实势利的、冷酷无情的，她从小就不受父亲重视，十六七岁就失去了浪漫情怀，对自己狠、对别人也狠，还一点都不温柔、没有什么女人味；用我们的现代词汇来说，她还有些“绿茶婊”，她在嫁人前一天对赵文澄的示好竟然默许（瞭望塔拉手场景），之后好几年都保持书信联系，连情书都不拒绝，结果最后赵对她表白求娶时（见番外一），她表现出来的态度分明是从未喜欢过赵。此外，她和长兄令璋其实没有太大的差别。她也许更聪明些，更幸运些，也没有因为过早陷入权力斗争而失掉本心，可是她不是不会耍手段，也不是不懂权术制衡；我们如何能确定，假如她和令璋在一开始就对换位置，她就一定不会走上令璋的道路呢？但是，令臻有两个非常重要的优点，也正是这两个优点赋予了她主角光环（不对，主角光环这种东西明明是作者强加的！【划掉】）。第一就是勤奋好学、虚心求教。她从小就是个好奇宝宝（可能是小时候没人管，读了太多杂书），整个故事里她自始至终都在向所有遇到的人学习新东西，请教自己不懂、不擅长的问题，在这个过程中，她不仅增长了能力见识，也收获了许多助力。第二就是她的大局观和公心。她和赵文澄一样向往法度清明、与贪官污吏势不两立，她和宇文灏一样着眼整体发展、摒弃狭隘的国家界限，她和秦灼一样崇尚和平（或者说是以战止战）、以民为本。我认为她具备一个领袖人物的（某些）基本素质，而且在故事跨越的十几年中，她也在成长变化，从一开始的冲动、直率、任性，到后来的稳重、内敛、三思而行，从一开始的忍让不争，到后面的暗中筹划、不得不争。

最后的最后，我要自我吐槽一下。  
这个故事的视角非常混乱，POV的转换简直是个随机过程。其实我一开始打算全程使用同一个人的视角的（猜猜这个人是谁？），但后来发现实在做不到啊。  
另外我发现我这个人有很强烈的强迫症，一定要把时间线捋得清清楚楚，所以很多片段的开头才是“xx年xx月xx日”的样子——这又不是写史书，日期搞得那么明白有什么用呢？  
还有就是，看这个故事的人肯定能看出我大概是做数据科学的，或者至少是搞数理学科的。通篇下来，很多人都在算数。举几个例子：赵文澄和令臻避雨打发时间，居然玩的是盲棋风格的数独；基本上每次打仗，都要计算兵力、距离、各方势力数量，等等，从来没有写意地描写过（不过这里我要说，打仗本来就是运筹帷幄，不算数就成了瞎打，况且战争那么残酷，怎么可以写意）；萧格致向公主反映大理寺打官司的内幕，列了一串统计量；曹立纯跟吴王说门下省审议诏敕故意找他麻烦，用的实质上就是找离群点的方法······


	2. 正文各章名称出处

第一章 风乍起  
原句“风乍起，吹皱一池春水”。出自冯延巳《谒金门》。

第二章 杏花雨  
原句“沾衣欲湿杏花雨，吹面不寒杨柳风”。出自僧志南《绝句》。

第三章 银汉迢  
原句“纤云弄巧，飞星传恨，银汉迢迢暗度”。出自秦观《鹊桥仙》。

第四章 海波平  
原句“封侯非我意，但愿海波平”。出自戚继光《韬钤深处》。

第五章 梦里人  
原句“可怜无定河边骨，犹是深闺梦里人”。出自陈陶《陇西行四首·其二》。

第六章 王旗易  
取意于“梦里依稀慈母泪，城头变幻大王旗”。出自鲁迅《惯于长夜过春时》。

第七章 叶鸣廊  
原句“夜来风叶已鸣廊，看取眉头鬓上”。

第八章 月孤光  
取意于“酒贱常愁客少，月明多被云妨。中秋谁与共孤光，把盏凄然北望”。  
七、八两章共叙一事，所以章名同取自苏轼《西江月》。

第九章 白露霜  
原句“蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜”。出自《诗经·秦风·蒹葭》。


	3. 大家都当的什么官？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于东齐官制的解释。另外附上主角的履历表。

PLACEHOLDER


End file.
